


Warm December

by Banbury



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Another Christmas video :-)It's pure fannish vid, was made many years ago.Neither video source nor music belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Warm December




End file.
